narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Akatsuki
Basic Information Name: Zukia Tojiro Rank: Kage Level (Officially Jonin) Villages: Kagegakure, and Amegakure Blood Type- O+ Chakra Type- All Six Kekki Genkai- Posses all known Kekki Genkai including the Rinnegan. His personal Kekki Genkai is the 100% Possesion Technique. Affiliations: All the first Kage's, Akatsuki, Zukia Orijot, Pein, Nine Tailed Fox, Jei Ookami, an Orochimaru. Biography Zukia original birthplace is a bit of a mystery though he spoke briefly about Kagegakure. However the majority of his life was said to be spent in the Hidden Rain Village. He maintains his young appearance with the help of his Kekki Genkai the 100% Possesion Technique. Not only has he mastered all the Rain Villages jutsu but also created a few of his own such as the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. He also trained Pein (Akatsuki leader) into the shinobi he is today after Jiraiya left the Rain country. It is unknown why he joined Akatsuki but he is highly feared through the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. Madara Uchia is even stated that even he is afraid of Zukia's power and that he alone could conquer the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. Zukia is said to be able to even summon "gods" to aid him in battle. Madara also fears of Zukia betraying the Akatsuki, knowing that him doing so would result in Madara's death. The Nine Tailed Fox also briefly speaks of extracting vengance on not only Madara Uchia but also his "father" for trying to imprison him like he did to his brothers and sisters. During the battle with Naruto he reveals that he was once a god but was banished because he created the tailed beast. Plans To absorb all the bijuu and use their power to increase his power and earn the title of the "Ultimate Being" so that he can extract his revenge upon the gods that banished him. *This seems to be very similar to Orochimaru's goal. Fun Fact Zukia seems to have intimate knowledge about all of the Kages of each nation. He also seems to know Orochimaru quite well, even going far enough to describe how Orochimaru was like during his youth. Plot Part I- Destruction of The Leaf Village Again? 1 year after the Akatsuki is defeated a mysterious man arrives in the Leaf Village wearing a black cloak and carrying a katana on his back. Shortly after the strangers arrival in the village a large group of Jonin and ANBU shinobi attack the invader only to be quickly disposed of. Later Kakashi, Guy, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Naruto, and Tsunade arrive only to find the man standing over the bodies of several Jonin and ANBU shinobi. Infuriated Tsunade lashes out at the attacker but is suddenly trapped in a jutsu the stranger calls the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. Defeated but still alive Tsunade ask for the man’s name. He replies "My name is Zukia Tojiro". In blind rage Naruto's fox chakra emerges and Naruto cries out in anger "I will kill you for what you've done to Tsunade". Kakashi and the others try to hold him back but Naruto broke free, as he charged in Zukia only laugh. He then proceeded to trap Naruto and the others in the Dark Hell Mirror Jutsu; a technique that can destroy an opponent by bringing their worst fears into reality. Zukia made quick work of them, he then smiled and said "now that the Akatsuki is destroyed the real fun can begin" he then vanished using the Body Flicker Jutsu. Plot Part II- Assualt on Kagegakure; Battle with the Kyubi 2 months after the asualt on the Leaf Village, Tsunade sent out Kakashi, Neji, Yamato, Sakura, and Naruto out on the S-Rank mission of tracking down Zukia. After much searching they discovered Zukia's hideout the ancient village of Kagegakure and the birthplace of all the tailed beast. In the center of the village stood Zukia. He said "I 've beeb looking forward to this Kyubi, it's been so long". Puzzled Naruto ask what does he mean? Zukia then reveals he is actually the Legendary Ninja Zukia Orijot and is the "father" of all the bijuu. He also tells them that many years ago the first kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations challenged him in this very spot in which Zukia was defeated. Kakashi ask how was it possible that Zukia could have been Orijot. Zukia futher explained that he used his Kekki Genkai the 100% Possesion to keep himself alive. Sakura realized his Kekki Genkai was similar to Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu. Before Sakura could question Zukia he stated that he was Orochimaru's father. Zukia also briefly mentioned another son of his named Jei Ookami. He revealed that when he travled to Konoha and he possesed a man's body and fathered a child which became Orochimaru. Zukia hoped that Orochimaru would become more powerful than him and would destroy the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. And to futher his ambitions he killed Orochimaru's mother and faked his own death in hopes that Orochimaru's loss would make him lust for power. The only reason he joined the Akatsuki was to monitor Orochimaru's progress but by the time he had joined Sasuke Uchia had already killed him. Kakashi began the fight by activating his Sharingan and activating the Great Fireball Jutsu but before the blast could connect Zukia countered using the Water Release-Hydra Bullet jutsu. Astonished at the skills of his opponent Kakashi was then trapped in the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. Kakashi collapsed gaping for air and was unable to manipulate chakra, he asked how Zukia could have countered him with so little effort. Zukia revealed that he possesed the Sharingan and all other Kekki Genkai. Yamato and Neji charged in only to be quickly defeated by the combination of the Byakugan and Mukoton jutsu. Zuka then began to brag about him being a superior shinobi since he possesed so many jutsu and all the Kekki Genkai (very similar to how Orochimaru acted during his fight with the 3rd Hokage). Naruto laughed at Zukia nd told him that jutsus don't make a great ninja and that he was just as weak and foolish as Orochimaru. Angered by Naruto Zukia proceeded to use the Edo Tensei and resurredcted the 4th Hokage himself. Naruto stared in disbelief at his father even starting to cry, but their renunion was cut short when Zukia commanded the 4th to attack his son with the Rasengan. Before the Rasengan connected Sakura jumped in the way to save Naruto. Sakura was hurled several feet due to it connecting and could barely breathe. Naruto rushed over to Sakura in order to save her but it was too late she had died on the impact of the jutsu. Infuriated by what Zukia had done Naruto began to glow with the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra. Naruto cursed Zukia and yelled "I WILL KILL YOU STUPID BASTARD"! With a burst of light and chakra Naruto transformed into the full form of the Kyubi and with one swing of his claw he destroyed the 4th. Before the 4th passed he told him of how proud he was of Naruto and thanked him for breaking the jutsu. He also asked Naruto to avenge his mother by killing Zukia. Still able to speak Naruto turned towards Zukia and asked for an explination about what Zukia did to his mother. Coldy laughing Zukia explained that Kushina Uzumaki was a foolish kinouchi who got in his way during his invasion of the Whirlpool Country. However he told Naruto that even though she was foolish for challenging him he stated that he had never seen someone fight with some much bravery to defend her people and that is why she was the village leader. Naruto couldn't help but shed tears of joy and pride knowing his mother and father were so brave. In desperation to defeat the Kyubi Kushina Used the summoning jutsu to call forth his ultimate summons. Two enormous angels appeared in the sky one male and one female, Zukia revealed that these were the most powerful summons and that they were unbeatable even going far enough to say that the combined strength of Manda, Gamabunta, a Katsuyu would not be enough to destroy even one of them. They were said to be the angelic guardians of the Gods and their weapons were capeable of destroying any demon. Naruto charged in at the summons only to be struck down by their swords. Zukia only laigh at Naruto's futile efforts, angered by Zukia's laughter Naruto rose up and slashed the female angel with one swipe of the Kyubi's claw. Unable to fight Zukia called back the female angel; astonished at how much power his creation wielded. He proceeded to ask Naruto does he know why the tailed beast needed to be captured? Naruto replied with a No, and said what did it matter. Plot Part III- Zukia's Terrible Past Zukia flash backed to his past saying that before the ninja world was founded Zukia used to be a God. But due to him creating the bijuu he was striped of his powers and banished to the mortal realm along with his creations. The bijuu were then scattered acrossed the world while Zukia lay dormant inside the earth. When he awoke he began to create a shinobi village that would be later known as Kagegakure. Kagegakure was going to be used as a base for him to extract his revenge upon the gods that banished him. He then set out to train in hopes of regaining his strength and along the way aquired many skills. After several centuries he finally decided to search for the 9 bijuu unfortanatley it was not easy and even with his skills he was easily defeated by his own creation. Almost dead he returned to Kagegakure and laid in a cave where he regenerated for another century. Upon his return his village laid in ruins, as he stepped out of the cave he was confronted by the first five kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. They told him that their nations had banded together to hunt Zukia down and destroy him before he make more horrible creatures to unleash upon the world. Unable to avoid a fight he battled the kages and the battle ended in a draw. Tired of the constant defeats he waited 50 years and then formed the orginization called the Akatsuki using Pein, Konan, and Tobi. He formed this group of ninja in order to make aquiring the bijuu easier and even though Pein and Tobi had their own goals he said he did not care and that once all the tailed beast were captured he would destroy the Akatsuki. He also told Naruto that after Jiraiya left the Rain Village he taught him the jutsus he knows today. Zukia also mentioned that the only ninja that was ever capable of defeating him was Minato and had it not been for the Kyubi the 4th Hokage would have eventually found him and executed him. The Kyubi attacking the village was a trap set up by the reincarnation of Madara Uchia and himself as Zukia was still too weak to summon the fox on his own. Plot Part IV- The Ultimate Jutsu; Soul Sphere Technique Back in the present Naruto became too exhausted to resume his full kyubbi form and transformed back into his original form. Zukia laughed at the prospect of Naruto ever hoping to fully control the kyubbi's power. In desperation Naruto began to preform his ultimate technique the Soul Sphere technique. It was a forbidden jutsu but he had no choice. Puzzled by Naruto's new jutsu Zukia only laughed saying that there is no jutsu in exsistence that could defeat him. Naruto laughed as well saying that he doesn't care what Zukia says he will still find a way to kill him. Upon completion a massive ball of chakra and fragments of Naruto's soul swirled in the palm of his hand and without hesitation Naruto flung it at Zukia. The Soul Sphere proceeded to not only tear through Zukia's body but also shed all fragments of his soul. Astonished Zukia uttered his final words "The Rokudou Sennin's legacy lives on I see. If only my sons could avenge me, but I guess Orochimaru and Jei Ookami will always be failures. Fairwell kyubbi I rest in peace knowing that deep down all my creations despised me their beloved father...." Primary Jutsu While Zukia has not been seen using some of these techniques due to his Kagegakure origins he supposedly knows these tecniques. Name: 100% Possesion Technique Rank: No Rank Type: Kekki Genkai Element: None Description: Allows Zukia to permenantley control a body. If he wants to posses another body he simply stores the old one within himself and takes over another, he may call upon a previous body if needed. With this technique he can control every aspect of the person. Name: Fire Clone Jutsu Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu Element: Fire Description: Using the Fire element, the user can form a clone made out of fire. The clone is capable of using jutsu except Suiton techniques. Anyone who touches the clone will be burned. Name: Water Release- Hydra Bullet Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu Element: Water Description: Unlike its later this justu only require a few hand seals, this attack is just the Water Dragon Jutsu multiplied by three. Using this technique not only requires a large amount of chakra but also precise chakra control since you must control three water dragons at once. Zukia can perform this jutsu without an external water source. Name: Earth Release: Grave of Despair Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu Element: Earth Description: This jutsu buries the opponent alive. It is a B-Rank technique because the opponent is held in place by pressurized chakra. Name: Dark Hell Mirror Rank: S Type: 1st Part Genjutsu, 2nd Part Ninjutsu Element: None Description: A powerful genjutsu/ ninjutsu that brings the target's worst fears to reality literally. After the genjutsu part of the technique has enveloped the target the ninjutsu part of the technique brings those fears to life. The user of the jutsu is the only one to call off the technique as unlike regular genjutsu it cannot be broken. Name: Raitatsu (Thunder Dragon) Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu Element: Lightning Description: A lightning dragon is formed after performing the hand seals and the dragon is capable of ripping through solid stone. It is also one of the few lightning techniques that were immune to the earth element. Name: Water Clone Jutsu Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu Element: Water Fun Facts: *Zukia does not need a external water source to perform this technique. Though he is never shown using the technique due to his Amegakure origins it's safe to say he knows it. Description: Creates a clone using an external water source the clone only has 10% of the original's power. Name: Ninja Art- Human Marrionete Technique Rank: S Type: Kinjutsu Element: ??? Description: By utilizing the water that that flows through the ninjas body the user can control the user movements. However this technique is extremly difficult to perform as the user must control so much water all at once. Also due to the cruel nature of the jutsu it was deemed a forbidden technique. Name: Water Realease- Black Hell Rain Rank: ??? Type: Ninjutsu Element: Water Description: Similar to Pein's technique this jutsu allows a user to detect the chakra levels of all people that are caught in the rain. However this jutsu also allows Zukia to view the person's face and and even their inner most thoughts. Name: Unknown Name (A mass version of the Edo Tensei technique) Rank: S Type: Kinjutsu Element: None Description: The user of this jutsu can bring forth and army of the dead. While similar to the Edo Tensei technique, apparently this jutsu does not require any sacrifices. Those who are reincarnated are bound to this earth for all eternity, (NO EXCEPTIONS). Name: Ninja Art-Summoning Jutsu Rank:C Type: Ninjutsu Element: None Description: A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature. The ability to summon more advanced animals largely depends upon the amount of chakra the ninja can use to perform the jutsu. To summon the creature the ninja will wipe blood on the hand, perform the necessary handseals and then touch their hand to the ground or another object. Though it appears that as long as significant pressure is placed against the blood in some form, the summon will be complete. Zukia's Summons: Gamabunta- A large toad that carries a Yakuza sword, and Jiraiya's personal summon. Manda- A large snnake with incredible speed, Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchia's personal summon. Katsuyu- A large slug capeable of Shadow Clones and Spitting Acid, and Tsunade's personal summon. A female and male angel that both carry large swords and shields. The males eyes are covered by a cloth while the females mouth is covered. Said to be two of the Legendary Summons of the Gods. Name: Black Mist Coffin Jutsu Rank: Unknown Type: Kinjutsu Element: Water Description: After performing about 100 handseals this jutsu traps the target in a black mist. The first stage of the attack slowly destroys all the senses except touch, afterwards the fog begins to suffocate the flow of chakra causing it to stop moving permanently. Th final stage results in the black mist crushing the targets body (Much like Gaara Sand Coffin and Sand Burial) Name: Fire Release: Unrelenting Inferno Jutsu Rank: S Type: Genjutsu / Ninjutsu Element: Fire and Wind Description: Causes victim to go into a paralyzed state after being trapped in a fiery tornado. While the target is incapable of moving the user has the ability to preform a counter attack. In additon while the target is trapped any attempts of jutsu will not only fail but also result in the users jutsu increasing ten fold. The burns caused in the genjutsu are transfered into real life as actual burns that never heal. *This jutsu requires an enormous amount of chakra on the users part and cannot be performed in conjunction with other genjutsus or ninjutsu. Category:Akatsuki